Sailor Venus at night
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I was that crazy?" says Sailor Venus. "Yeah, but fortunately only Jupiter and I heard it, sweetie." says Sailor Pluto.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend Jenny.**

* * *

**Sailor Venus at night**

**It's in the middle of the night. Sailor Venus is in her bed, but she can't sleep, even though she really really want to.**

"What's wrong...? says Sailor Venus.

She try to drink warm milk, but it only makes it worse.

"Damn! What the crap do I need to sleep?" says Sailor Venus in slight anger.

Usually she never use dirty words like 'damn' and 'crap' ever, but she sometimes does in private, such as now, when she is 100 % alone.

"Oh, is that why I am stuck awake...?" says Sailor Venus when she suddenly realize that her pussy is wet and it is not pee.

She figure out that she is horny.

She starts to finger-fuck her cute pussy at a nice slow speed.

The reason she is horny is that it's been over ayear since a man fucked her.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sailor Venus with a smile.

It feels good to masturbate.

"Sexy!" moans Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus is a pretty sexual person. She is also bisexual, but she mostly prefer men.

Of the main senshi she is the only one who's bisexual. The others are straight and some of the none main ones are lesbians.

Sailor Pluto, for example, is 100 % very lesbian.

Sailor Saturn though is unique among the senshi, being 100 % asexual, being a virgin who has never even kissed another person.

Sailor Neptune is believed by some people to be asexual too, but she is not. She is actually a very horny lesbian. Once a long time ago, she had sex a single time with a man, but she did not enjoy it and that made her see that she is a lesbian.

"Awww...my pussy is wet...!" moans Sailor Venus.

Her pussy is tight, tighter than that of most of the other senshi. The only one of the sexually active senshi with tighter pussy is Sailor Mercury, who has sex much less often than the others. That's why her pussy is still as tight as that of a virgin.

"Mmmm!" moans Sailor Venus pretending that a man is fucking her.

She is very horny.

"Yes, bang my cutie pussy!" moans Sailor Venus.

Her childish side shine through a bit when she is horny.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sailor Venus.

20 minutes later.

"Yum, yum! Sooo sexy and cute!" moans Sailor Venus as she get a big wonderful orgasm and squirt a bit.

She is surprised ina good way. She has never squirted before.

"Oh, me can squirt...? Sexy." says Sailor Venus.

4 days later.

"Sailor Venus, do you know where Sailor Mars is?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"No. I've not seen her today." says Sailor Venus.

"Okay. Let's drink some beer." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Alright." says Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter drink cheap beer.

12 minutes later, Sailor Venus is drunk.

Sailor Jupiter take alcohol better so she is not drunk.

"Did it taste good...?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah. By the dank of my pussy it tasted ike yummy poop." says Sailor Venus.

"What...?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"It was perfect, just like my mommy's pee. Long live cranky asshole, my smexy friend." says Sailor Venus.

"Are ya okay?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"Sure, of course. Nothing's wrong with me and my dildo. I am totally fine. Me aren't afraid of some cum. The early bird suck dick, all the way from London to Russia." says Sailor Venus.

It's clear that Sailor Venus is so drunk that what she says makes no sense.

"You must be drunk." says Sailor Jupiter.

"No, not drunk. Me just cutie cute. When the pussy open up, the candy smell like poop. I love a good fart." says Sailor Venus.

"Are you aware of what you actually said right now?" says Sailor Jupiter.

"Yup! Many dicks knock on my door and that is so damn sweet. I feel the ice cream in my pussy and the tomato sauce on my tits. Fuck the burger! Yay!" says Sailor Venus.

"Holy shit. What's up with her?" says Sailor Pluto as she show up and sees the drunk Sailor Venus acting all weird.

"The girl is drunk. She still can't kick back the alcohol." says Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, hello, my smexy Pluto! Good to see ya! Viva la pussy!" says Sailor Venus, all crazy, as she give Sailor Pluto a big sweet hug.

"Uh...hi, Venus. Good to see you as well, I guess..." says Sailor Pluto.

"Yeah! Welcome to the team! Yankin' butt ya're havin' here!" says Sailor Venus as she give Sailor Pluto a friendly spank on the ass as if they were on a sports team together.

"Thanks." says Sailor Pluto.

"Oh...! Me is sure gandma that poop don't fly. There's no orgasms in the sky. To be like a fat farting elephant I am gonna try. Happy Christmas!" says Sailor Venus and then she spin around and faint.

"Jupiter, help me get Venus to her bed so she can sleep away the alcohol." says Sailor Pluto.

"Alright, girl." says Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter bring Sailor Venus back to her apartment.

They place her on the bed and then leave.

"Me can see that uncle John's dick don't spin like a dog's nose when Santa Clause eat asshole behind a school bus during Easter in France. I want a big fart and a blowjob for my birthday, please, dad. No, mom. I didn't cum in your purse. No one has ever met a dog with three dicks, a pussy, no asshole, six ears and a bag full of fro yo. Dolphin's mouth smell like farts and my dress is 2 sizes too small and one size too big. I need a fuck and a cup of coffee, otherwise I can never dance naked in front of Jesus. Why? I don't know who Mr Truado is. Do you wanna lick my ass? I lick yours then. Stop! That's my pussy, not a toy. Play music with a dildo and an apple. Sounds nice, just like German blues." says Sailor Venus in her sleep.

4 hours later, Sailor Venus wake up.

She's not drunk anymore.

"How did I get back here? I was drinking with Jupiter and that's all I remember." says Sailor Venus.

Then she suddenly understand.

"I must have been drunk and Jupiter helped me home." says Sailor Venus.

She smile and then eat a cookie.

"As sharp as a dragon's fang it is to have a thankless sister." says Sailor Venus.

The next day.

"Yummy." says Sailor Venus as she eat cake on a balcony of the royal palace.

She wear a beautifu orange satin gown and she is happy.

"Awww." says Sailor Venus with a cute smile.

"Are you feeling better today, girl...?" says Sailor Pluto as she show up.

"I am. Not drunk this time." says Sailor Venus.

"Good. You say so much weird things when you're drunk." says Sailor Pluto.

"What did I say exactly...?" says Sailor Venus.

"Here's an example...there are no orgasms in the sky. To be like a fat farting elephant I am going to try. Happy Christmas." says Sailor Pluto.

"I was that crazy?" says Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, but fortunately only Jupiter and I heard it, sweetie." says Sailor Pluto.

"Okay. I should avoid adult drinks. My body don't deal with alcohol that well." says Sailor Venus.

"Sure or you can drink smaller amounts." says Sailor Pluto.

"Maybe so." says Sailor Venus.

"Hello, ladies." says Sailor Mars as she show up.

"Hi, Mars." says Sailor Pluto.

"I am here on the Queen's orders, she wish to gather us all. Importnat stuff, it seems." says Sailor Mars.

"Okay." says Sailor Venus.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
